epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TruthBrood/John Cena VS Superman-Rap Battle!
Salutations, welcome to this bout. This is my first battle since I learned how to write battles well, so, please enjoy. 'I also have to thank my m8 who isn't that edgy for writing Superman's verses. Thanks, Cyan ' The Battle TruthBrood Uhm-hello there! Uhm... This battle is scheduled for a one fall!... From Metropolis, at no canon weight, Superman! And from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is THE CHAMP... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CEEENNAAA!- Cena Haha! You can't see me! So come at me, Clark, Superman gets an adjustment to his attitude! That's something you can report! I doubt you're Tough Enough to get rough with this P.G Era great! So get down on the mat like Lois and I, and 'lemme set something straight, I got a 5 knuckle shuffle, but only one finger's for 'ya! Oh, and also, a victory over me is something you can't acquire! RUINING YOUNG GUYS' CAREERS, BUT I DON'T GIVE A POOP! AND I'LL RUIN THIS WHACK OFF LIKE THAT... uhm.. Nexus.. Group? Got Vince 'kissin my ass, so you'll meet your Doomsday, son, I'll do a comeback, so you can come back to me, and I'll still have this won. Go back to 64 bits, I'm the ruler of the rings you run through, At ONS I destroyed Sabu, and I just "1.2.3!"d you! Superman Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? It's Superman! And I'm about to bring the pain! I'll knock this Superstar to Rock Bottom with a BAM! SMACK! KA-POW! Going Dark Age on your ass. Where's your Ruthless Aggression now? The Man of Steel is supposed to be scared by a white trash punk? With only two moves and a merch stand full of junk? I can see you, Cena, because I have X-ray vision. And heat beams. You better pray we don't have a collision. I'm faster than a Speeding Bullet! You're just a glorified actor. You should Heel-Face turn, and try rapping on the X-Factor I've been fresh since '38. You're starting to get stale. So give someone else the limelight, Cena, before I throw your ass in jail. John Cena YOU WANT SOME? COME GET SOME! I'll bury you, man! CALL ME CHRIS BEN-... Cause I'll choke this sham! You wanna step to this bodybuilder? I don't Hustle, Loyalty Respect you! I'm your Kryptonite, don't try to fight, or you'll be Montreal Screwed! Oh, but, do you support the U.S Marines? A glorified one needs 'ya! Superman Yes, I do. John Cena He just won this bout, AND HIS NAME IS JOOOOHNNNNN CEENNNNAAAA! Superman I could freeze-breath you solid without moving an inch. Doing the right thing and ending your tired career is a cinch. You're not so tough without the backing of team WWE You chumps would get annihilated by the Justice League Now, you may be adored, super-popular and rich. But the price for that fame is that you're Vince McMahon's bitch. Announcer Who won? Who's Next? You decide! fin So, just comment who you think won, the polls are messing up. It'd also be nice if you gave me some constructive criticism so I know how to improve. Category:Blog posts